A Velvet Silver Lining
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Will Spike and Velvet Sparkle find love with each other with their own love lives in distress? Read to find out. Spike x Velvet Sparkle.
1. Chapter 1

A velvet silver lining

chapter 1

co-written by Trahzo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in Spike's room located in the crystal castle. The young teen looked at the Rarity doll he had since he was little. Such a finely crafted piece of work. He stared into it's button eyes.

'Is...is this what surrender is like?' He thought. "Maybe it's time I called it quits." He said as he turned his head to watch the downpour in Ponyville. He was a fairly tall dragon with purple scales and green spines on his body. Right now he wore a plain white t-shirt with black sweatpants since he didn't feel like going out.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

Twilight Velvet sighed as she looked out her bedroom window while her husband Night Light was taking a nap in their bed after coming home from work early. She was a white furred unicorn with purple and white striped mane and tail. She was wearing a white blouse with some black stockings on she had planned to use to see if her husband would be in the mood.

"Is our spark dead Night Light?" she asked to her sleeping husband. His only response was mumbling in his sleep as Velvet sighed.

She turned to the family portrait. 'You and I began to drift apart after the kids moved out. I thought it was just work keeping you away, but...somewhere in my head, I knew our love was coming to an end.'

It also didn't help that after raising the kids, they barely went out for anything romantic like they use to.

'I wonder, if there's someone out there for everyone, could it be time to find another one? Something I have not tried yet?)" Velvet had never thought about cheating on her husband, but the fact that they might not be working out kept sticking with her.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville...

"Hey there Spike, big sis is back and I gotcha something from the play I was in." Said Princess Twilight Sparkle.

He didn't say anything and looked at the window with want but unsure of who he wants.

"Hello? You in there?" asked Twilight poking his shoulder. Giving up trying to get his attention, she just strutted off in her black raincoat and wet shoes.

'What's the point of even moving?' thought Spike leaning his head on one of his claws.

Then in Canterlot.

'What's the point of my marriage now at this point?' Velvet thought.

'I should just...move on.' They both simultaneously thought as lightning struck.


	2. Chapter 2

A velvet silver lining

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?"

"It's your punishment for ignoring me yesterday!" Twilight explained. "Now go take this package to my parent's house!"

"Twilight, I don't feel like doing anything." groaned Spike plopping down on his bed. That's when Twilight began levitating Spike upside down.

"What the?" Spike then found his head above a bucket of water.

"Feel like getting water up your nose?" Twilight asked with an annoyed smirk.

"You wouldn't dare."

Then Twilight slowly lowered him down. Spike tried to evaporate the water with his fire breath, but Twilight used her magic to keep his chompers shut!

"So, wanna do this now before you feel my fury?"

Spike nodded. "Good." smiled Twilight as she propped Spike on his feet before putting the package in his claws.

Spike sighed, and was off to the train station.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Twilight Velvet & Night Light were having a quiet morning eating their breakfast until Velvet broke the silence.

"Night Light dear, I was thinking we could go on vacation to the Bahoofas, I heard tickets are half price today."

"Sorry Velvet, but I have a business trip that's gonna last for a month." sighed Night Light.

That's when a hand in rage began shaking before hitting the table hard! "You're always doing this! I wanna do something as a couple but then work becomes more important to you than me!"

"Bite your tongue, I work to put bread on this table for us!" Night Light shouted back.

"Well why can't you ever find time for us? Before we had kids we always did something romantic, but then you focused more on work!"

"Dammit Velvet, you know Celestia Damn well that I love you, but even when I told my boss that all of our kids are gone, he just didn't care and didn't demote me to a more comfortable position."

"That is high octane bullcrap and you know it!" That's when they heard the door open.

"Uh...mom and dad?" Spike called.

"We'll discuss this later!" said Velvet! "Go to your precious work!"

"Fine!" cried Night Light before stomping past Spike and out the door.

"Uhh..." Spike then entered the house and found Velvet holding her head after enduring such a headache from Night Light. "Everything alright mom?"

"Yes, I'll be alright." sighed Velvet.

"Well, Twilight told me to give you this package."

"Why couldn't she give me the package instead?"

"She got mad when I was ignoring her. It's not my fault I was lost in thought!"

"Well don't let it get to you." she spoke taking the package.

"Yeah, but lately I've been thinking about stuff."

"You and me both son."

"Still never got why you saw me as a son. Technically speaking, I was raised by your daughter and adopted by Celestia."

"Yeah but you went here during Twilight's night classes and I loved having you over."

"Yeah...I remember when you and dad would tuck me in, give me a glass of warm strawberry milk, and read me a bedtime story."

"You don't even realize you're calling me mom and Night Light dad, do you?"

"W-wait, I do?"

"Yup, every time."

Spike then got embarrassed. "Well...guess I'd better go."

"Wait, don't you wanna tell me about what you've been thinking about?"

"It's...kinda personal."

"Come-on, you'll feel better after talking about it."

'She's got ya there.' he thought to himself. "Well, I've been thinking that maybe I should give up on my crush and move on."

"Oh? You mean that Rarity girl?"

"Yeah...and now I wonder, if there's someone out there for everyone, I wonder who's the one for me."

"You're not the only one feeling it."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I'm starting to think that maybe the spark between me and Night Light is starting to...go out."

Spike gasped in disbelief. "How can this be? You and dad have been together for a long time, Twilight and Shining Armor are proof of your love!"

"Well, at a time like this, sounds more like proof we aren't virgins."

"Well have you two tried talking it out?"

"Not yet, apparently making money is more important to him then making love to his wife."

Spike blushed at hearing Velvet sound so blunt. "Does it really suck that much?"

"I wore these on just so he would notice, but he didn't." Velvet stretched out her leg with the black stockings still on.

Spike dropped his jaw, then covered his eyes! "Velvet, with all due respect, p-please put your leg down!" 'Man that's so hot!'

"What? They don't look good on me?" asked Velvet who looked at the floor glumly.

"You look elegant in them...b-but...I don't wanna see."

"Oh, sorry." replied Velvet lowering her leg while feeling a little happy that Spike said she looked elegant in them.

'Wow, did not see that coming.' Spike thought. "Anyways, well I guess maybe giving him a boost of energy will work, I know I'm feeling good whenever I take a drink of Blue Bull."

"He tried, but all it gave him was overtime!" she complained.

That's when Spike face palmed.

"Don't let it get you down Spike, I'm sure you'll find someone else..." Then she got up from the table and put a hand on Spike. "Don't worry, if it doesn't work out, I'll find someone who wont neglect me after having kids."

"Well there must be tons of stallions out there who would go nuts to have you with them." complimented Spike.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you Spike?" She said as she rubbed his spines.

"Hahaha, he-hey, quit it! That's one of my secret tickle spots."

"Oh really?" she grinned before trailing her fingers against the spot and made Spike squirm as he started laughing.

"Gah! sto-o-o-op! You know it tickles the most there! You used to tickle it back when I used to come here!" Spike said between chuckles.

"And it's still funny!" laughed Velvet as Spike tried to back away from her tickling.

Spike tried pushing her away, but then her tickling stopped. Spike wondered what happened, he looked and...he realized what had happened. His claw had accidentally pressed itself against one of her breasts.

The 2 just stood there, frozen until Velvet held Spike's groping claw. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"How do they feel? Soft? Firm? Or are they getting old and saggy? Like me?" asked Velvet whose tone turned a little sad at the end.

"Well, they feel as soft and perky as a teenage girl. Also what do you mean by old like you? You still look as young as you did before me and Twi moved."

"Because I'm starting to wonder if Night Light thinks I'm getting old." sighed the mare.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're prettier than Rarity! Prettier than Luna!"

Spike didn't realize that by saying she was prettier than his former crush and his own aunt made her stomach feel all fluttery.

"You really think so?"

"Of course you are!" Spike then got up and hugged her! "Velvet, you are beautiful! Don't ever say otherwise." Spike then broke the hug. "So you said that Night Light is on vacation? Would you like to come with me to Ponyville? I'm sure Twi would love to see you."

"I...I'll need some time to consider it." spoke Velvet who felt her face feel warm for some reason.

"Also, could you let go of my claw?"

"Oh, right."

"Well, I'd better get back to Ponyv..."

"Wait! Spike, please stay the night. I don't wanna be alone right."

"Sorry Velvet, but I can't at the moment...please understand."

"Okay Spike."

Spike and Velvet waved goodbye before Spike headed out the door. 'Wow...Am I lucky or what? Gah, no Spike!' He thought.

He shook his head to forget about the feel of her breast under his claw, and how smooth her leg looked with those stockings.

Meanwhile...

'Wow. I had no idea Spike was taller than me. Or that his chest was so firm. No! Bad Velvet!' thought Velvet shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

A velvet silver lining

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike got up early in the morning to perform his chores.

'Man, I sure hope I can get that image outta my head, I mean, it was awesome feeling such round mounds, but that's your surrogate sister/BFF's mom, and you do not go out with your friend's mom!'

Once he left the hallway, he arrived only to see, Twilight had done all of his chores.

"What the? Twilight?"

"Oh, Good morning Spike!"

"Twilight, why did you do all of my morning chores?"

"So you can spend the rest of the day finding a girlfriend!"

"What?! Twilight, I'm still a little down about Rarity. Pushing another girl on me so soon is stupid!"

"Spike, I'm trying to help you! You are really in need of a confidence booster!"

"You ever consider just complimenting me? That would work much better than passing me on to some random mare."

"Spike, I've thanked you for doing such a splendid job, isn't that compliment enough?"

"Doesn't count if it's the normal of my life!"

"Ugh! Spike, trust me, you're gonna thank me for this!" Then Twilight pushed him outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sugarcube Corner for speed dates!"

"Oi-vey Twilight, no wonder Cadence is the Princess of Love."

"One more remark outta you, and you're cleaning the Apple Family outhouse young man!"

Spike grumbled and kept his mouth shut as they reached the bake shop.

"Oh hey there Spike." Greeted Pinkie Pie. "Your seat is over there." She then pointed at a table with a sign next to it that said: 'Speed Date This Hunky Dragon, and He Might Become Your Boyfriend!'

"Oh look, 3 mares have lined up already." Twilight pointed.

"Good luck Casanova Spike." Pumpkin Cake joked. Oh, and just so you know, Riddleja, that was my shout out to you!

"Whatever kid." Spike replied. He took the seat as the first mare sat down.

"Hello Spike!"

"Hey Ruby Pinch." Spike replied.

"So Spike, feel like taste testing some of Berry Punch's new punch?"

"No thanks! I'm trying to cut down on my drinking."

She pouted as Twilight lifted her up with her magic and moved her aside as the next mare sat down.

"H-hello Spike."

"A...are you Hinny from Hinny of the Hills?"

"Yes I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

"Don't get me wrong, you're a great actress on stage, you have a nice personality, you are very cute, but...I'm not into famous people."

"What about Sapphire Shores?" Said Twilight.

"I only think she's pretty, doesn't mean I'll date her, there's a difference Twilight!"

"So...no?" Asked Hinny.

"Sorry Hinny hun, but no."

She pouted and walked away as the third mare sat down. Behind her were 4 more.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"So Spike, now that you're over Rarity..."

"No, that would be too awkward for me!"

Sweetie sighed before walking away.

"Hey, I heard Button Mash likes you!"

"He eloped with his mom last night."

'Aw-man, will I do the same with Velvet? Except the running away part' "Well, I heard Pipsqueak likes you."

Then a dragoness sat down. "Hey Spike."

"Barbara, the female me? No, it'll be like I'm dating myself and if we were to fuck, it'd still be masturbation!"

"Fine." pouted Barbara walking away.

"Hey Spike!"

"Daisy, Lily Valley, and Roseluck?"

"What do you say? 3 babes all at once! A hot bouquet are we right?"

'Speaking of flowers, I wonder what Velvet's would...wait, you gotta say no to these 3 1st!'

"Sorry, but dating three mares at once might be a little too much for me right now."

The 3 then fainted before even more showed up...man, there are so many that I feel...it's time for a song!

[i]Speed dating so many girls that it would get boring going one by one!

So get ready for this rap by Trahzo son!

Sadly this silent mare was no match,

Oh poor, poor Vinyl Scratch.

It's a good thing she didn't squish Spike in a leg lock!

Give a round of applause for Lily Longsocks!

Actually it was good he rejected this miss,

Twilight then beat up Chrysalis!

Then there was Littlestrong Heart, Applebloom and Greta!

Let's not forget Katie Cook, Whoa Nelly, and Zecora!

He then said no to Zoey Trent,

for who'd want to date a littlest pet?

Then he said no to Oleander who warned him he'd one day become a meal with the spice, coreander!

Saying no to everyone, really annoying Twilight,

but she wasn't willing to yet surrender the fight!  
[/i]

"Alright Spike, prepare to meet your match! Not even you could reject her!" Twilight said with a confident grin.

That's when...

"What the? Twilight, you didn't..."

"Have you met your match Spike?"

Green sweater that showed off her huge perky breasts that rivaled Celestia's massive size, an elegant yet shy face, beautiful long pink hair that flowed in the wind, light brown skinny jeans.

"H...hello Spike." Greeted Fluttershy.

'Aw-man, damn you Twilight, how am I gonna reject the sensitive Fluttershy without her crying?' Spike panicked, and Twilight smiled.

"So Spike, I was just wondering, if you'd like to go see some flowers blooming in the moonlight."

"There are plants that bloom at night?"

"Yes, there are. It'll be so romantic, you and me with a picnic basket at in the full moon..." That's when...

"Fluttershy!" shouted Discord. "I love you!" He confessed.

'Oh fuck me!' Twilight thought with an annoyed voice.

'I never thought I'd be happy to see Discord!'

Fluttershy blushed as red as a tomato as Discord got on one knee and held out a bouquet.

"Will you see the night flowers bloom with me?"

Fluttershy said nothing and just nodded. Then Discord and Fluttershy teleported away.

"Ha! I won, I speed dated all day and everypony got turned down! I am gonna find my own girl Twilight." Spike taunted before sticking his tongue out at Twilight.

"Now I know how Rainbow Dash feels when she losses.

'Whew, that was close. I nearly cracked there.'

"Okay, you win this one, I admit defeat! But mark my words, I will find you a girlfriend! Just you wait! But right now, I could use something to eat."

'Man, I can't believe that through all of that, all this time I've been thinking of Twilight Velvet for some reason.'

While that went on, we go back to Twilight's mother herself.

"Why have I been thinking about Spike all day? About how his muscles are on par with that Fabio guy? How...how his firm touch felt so good. How-how...he makes me...happy."

She shook her head to focus as she was wandering around Canterlot to pass some time. Then...she looked to see a couple laughing.

'His mane is as Spiky as Spike's spines.'

That's when she hallucinated and saw Spike. she than rubbed her eyes.

'Okay, I am tired now.' She thought. She shook her head and went down to a café to grab some coffee.

When she looked down, the bubbles were shaped like Spike's head.

"Um...can I get some sugar for my coffee?"

"Sure, would you like the regular or brown?"

"Regular."

After having a coffee, she went to get an Apple Fritter from Donut Joe, but...the fritter was also shaped like Spike's head. She quickly gobbled it down ad ran out after paying. Then she saw a purple building next to a green building which made her think of him as well.

'GAH! I'm losing it!' she thought. "Maybe if I go straight to bed and not look at anything, I wont think of him!"

"Think of who?" Asked a filly.

"Just someone who comforted me after my husband left for his business trip."

"Are you thinking of the person's kindness right now?"

"Yeah...and now I can't get him out of my head!"

"Maybe you have a crush on him."

"What? But I'm married, why would I have a crush on him?"

"Maybe you've now realized you married the wrong guy."

"What? No, that can't be. I'm sure me and Night Light are just going through a rough time."

That's when a teenaged boy appeared. "Cauliflower, cover your ears."

"Okay big bro."

"How long has it been since your husband...you know? Had sex with you?"

Velvet blushed at the blunt question. "Years after our kids moved out of Canterlot."

"You shitting me? Wow, did you give him hints?"

"Yes and I even told him what I wanted and he said no because he was tired!"

"Well men get tired from work, so they can't always be full of energy."

"How do you know?"

He then removed his sister's hands from her ears. "Because, this happened to our parents before their own divorce."

"That's...so sad."

"Don't worry lady, she found a better guy."

"What do you suggest?"

"Go with what your heart decides." They siblings said in unison.

"*yaaaawn* Broccoli, I'm getting tired."

"Don't worry, I'll carry you home. Heed our words okay? Goodnight."

Velvet watched them walk away. Velvet decided to head home as well. Then, as she laid on her bed.

"Go with what my heart decides?" Then she placed a hand on her heart. "What do you think heart?"

She got silence and sighed before laying on her side. "Maybe the answer will come to me tomorrow." She said as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A velvet silver lining

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike had just gotten home after gathering supplies with Pinkie Pie for another party. He set them on the table and sighed at how heavy they were.

"Boy, Pinkie sure wants to make this party big."

"Of course Spike, it's my birthday party in our castle!"

"I know, I know."

"Everything will go great, as long as there are no...quesadillas!"

"You really gotta get over that."

"They're evil Spike! EVIL!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...oh, hey Twilight?"

"What?"

"Well...you know...our dad left mom for a business trip. Would it be okay if..."

"Say no more Spike, I'll send mom an invitation."

"Cool."

Later at Canterlot.

"An invite to Twilight's Castle?" 'I get to see Spike again.'

Velvet went to get spruced up before she headed out. After a shower, getting her hair done, putting on a freshly ironed pair of clothes, and...wait, Spikerulez302, what after that?

Lipstick usually works.

Okay, then she packed sapphire blue lipstick.

'Spike loves sapphires right? Well, hopefully, he'll just adore this!' She thought.

"I can't believe I'm worried about how I look over one young man. One stunning, handsome, strong young man." She then repressed the urge to drool. "Whoa, calm down Velvet."

'Geez Velvet, if you love him so much, why don't you marry him?'

"What the? Who's talking to me telepathically?"

'Hello, this is Princess Celestia, giving you good advice. Dump the blue balled unicorn you call a husband.'

"Princess? Why are you offering me of all mares advice? And to go after your son too?"

'Princess Cadence is sick today.'

"Still doesn't explain why you're in my head."

'Because, Spike calls both of us mom, buuuut...if he were to marry you, then I'd be his one true mom!'

"So this is to keep your title?"

'Yes...what do you say? Good advice?'

"I'll get back to you on that later."

'Okay, see you at the party.'

Velvet headed out of her home and went to get a ticket to Ponyville.

Later that night...

"Once again Pinkie, you've thrown an incredible party!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

The party had already begun with half of the invited people making it late which included Velvet.

"Mom!"

"Twilight!"

Then the mother and daughter hugged.

"I'm so glad you made it." smiled Twilight who noticed her mother wearing something different than usual. "Whoa mom, what's with the..."

"Oh, you know your dad, 'don't go out looking like a whore'! Well, I just felt like you know, disobeying him while he's gone."

"Well, to make sure no-on tries anything...Spike!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you watch my mom so no suspicious people get suspicious liquid all over her?"

"Sure thing Twi...light." Spike's eyes widened as he took in Velvet's choice of clothing this evening.

Velvet was in a black tank top that that made her breasts look bigger and more perky. Her low rider jeans showed off her butt and a little bit of her thong. She wore a pair of stiletto heels. And was holding a purse. She has sapphire blue lipstick on. She wore a playboy bunny barette in her hair and tail.

'Holy Tartarus.' thought Spike who couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"What do you say?" asked Velvet. "Will you be my date for this evening?"

"Uh, sure." replied Spike trying to stay calm.

"Great, now let's go have fun!" So then Velvet grabbed Spike by the claw and ran off into the crowd.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" a group chanted to Luna.

"You got this sister!" Said Celestia. That's when she noticed Spike and then she materialized a condom into his pocket. 'He'll thank me later.' she thought.

Their 1st stop was the dance floor. It was crowded with dancing mares and stallions.

Spike and Velvet found themselves in the middle of the crowd.

Velvet let her body start to move with the music. Spike synched with her. Both occasionally sending the other a glance to take in the other's appearance.

The whole crowd stopped then put a spotlight on them as everyone chanted "Go, go, go!"

'He's got some moves.' Velvet thought.

'Wow, she's great!' Spike thought.

As soon as they stopped, the crowd cheered. Then after the crowd died down, Spike and Velvet went to the photo booth.

"Sit right here." smiled Velvet as they sat next to each other.

1st they made funny faces, then sad faces, then angry faces, then duck fa...

"No! None of that! Shame on you!" Shouted Bardock.

Then the last pic was of Velvet kissing Spike on the cheek and Spike blushing extremely.

Then, Velvet got on the mechanical bull.

"Uh...are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Don't worry Spike. Hit it Applejack!"

"Gotcha!" Then Applejack activated the mechanical bull.

The bull started moving around with Velvet rocking around on it and trying to keep a grip on it.

"Go Velvet! You got i..." Spike stopped as he looked at Velvet's bouncing breasts.

"What was that?!" she called back as the crowd was cheering her on, drowning out Spike's voice.

"Oh, I just said that you got this!"

"You bet I d..." That's when she lost her grip and was launched! "...ooooool!"

"Velvet!" Spike then chased after the airborne mare as she landed safely into a Jacuzzi.

"Woo hoo!" shouted Velvet as she popped her head out.

"Velvet! Are you al...right?" he asked with his eyes widening at seeing her wet top.

"Yeah, I was just chilling with Amanda during her Amanda's Jacuzzi segment."

"Well, let's go get you dry."

"Sure thing. Great talking with you Amanda."

Then after Spike got her out.

"Hey towel boy!"

"I have a name, it's Cody Martin!"

"You're getting paid for towels, not for talk, you monkey!" Spike said back before taking the towel.

"That's a little harsh." Said Velvet.

"Yeah, but that's what he gets for being an attention whore."

Then after getting dry, it was time for Twilight to blow out her candles. Everypony there crowded around as the candles were lit.

Twilight sat as everyone sang the birthday song from Regular Show. Then once it was over, she got up, but that's when...Flash Sentry came out from the top of the cake, wearing nothing but a pair of blue speedos. As everyone was shocked, Twilight's eyes sparkled.

"It was my idea." Said Rarity.

"Best birthday ever!" cheered Twilight.

"Uh...let's get outta here." Spike suggested.

"Alright, 1st let's raid the snack table then head to your room."

After grabbing some extra mini shrimp, they escaped to Spike's room.

Then Spike put his hands in his pockets, feeling the condom. 'W-where did this come from?'

Later, Spike led Velvet into his bedroom.

"You installed a mini fridge?"

"Yeah, it has all my favorite drinks. You can take a drink if you'd like, there's plenty."

"Sweet." Velvet opened it up before grabbing a random can.

Spike and Velvet chatted while eating the mini shrimp.

"Ha! Did Twily really do that?"

"It's pretty crazy but yeah Twilight did that."

Then they laughed.

"...you know Velvet, Night Light seems to have forgotten how much of a prize you are."

"Oh stop. He barely flirts with me anymore." she replied.

"That's a shame, you're real beautiful. Your pretty face, how your daughter inherited your bangs shows your hair is a dominant trait. A body so sexy it should be in a magazine. A smile that would perk anyone up. I can't list everything about you in one night!"

"Oh you. And what about you? You got the looks and a body to be a male model. I mean you could get any mare in Equestria." giggled Velvet as both had a can in their hands. Along with a pair of flushed faces.

The 2 looked into each other's eyes. They then had their faces move close.

Soon they pressed their lips against each other and moaned into the kiss. They then pulled away from the kiss.

"So..." Then Spike pulled out the condom. "You wanna do it?"

"Well, Twilight said no suspicious liquid from suspicious people, but we all know you aren't suspicious, okay Spike."

Spike and Velvet began stripping off each other's clothes until they were in their underwear. Spike grabbed Velvet's chest, making her moan from the sudden grab.

"Easy Spike. We have plenty of time." purred Velvet as she watched Spike grip and knead her breasts.

"I can't help it. I've been thinking about you all day yesterday."

"I...I thought about you all night!"

"Well get ready for the ride of your life." he whispered in a husky tone. Spike then pushed her to the bed, but as she was falling backwards, Spike hooked a finger around her bra which then came off!

He dropped it to the floor and gazed at her succulent d-cup breasts. "1st Shining Armor, Then Twilight Sparkle, I shall be the 3rd kid to suck on these!" Spike said as he got on top of her and began sucking on her tits.

"AHH!" gasped Velvet as Spike's tongue lapped around her areolae and nipples while groping them.

Spike was stunned at how firm and soft they were at the same time and licked his tongue faster against the hard nipples. As he sucked one nipple, he pinched the other.

Velvet arched her back as the alcohol and pleasure running through her body was making her more sensitive than usual.

Then Spike switched tits. This time he took her nipple in his mouth and began sucking it while kneading the other tit with vigor.

"Oh Spike, you won't believe how good that is."

"I can tell." he grinned pulling back and looking down to see her panties with a wet spot.

Spike then placed his claw on her belly. "So, 1st the baby grows here, then..." Spike then slid his claw down. "Then comes out here." Spike said as he slipped his claw into her panties.

"AHH!" moaned Velvet as Spike began to slowly move his claws up and down her moist snatch. "Y...yep, that's right Spike."

Spike then pulled her panties down. He moved his nose close and took a whiff of the scent coming from her snatch.

"Don't smell it!"

"Why Velvet? It smells as lovely as a rose. Maybe even a chocolate rose."

"It's embarrassing!" she got out with a blush on her face.

"What's so embarrassing?"

"Sorry, it's been a long while since I last done this."

"Well let me take the lead." Spike leaned closer before taking a little lick from the pink folds.

"Gah!"

As Spike was giving Velvet's pussy some love, he then rotated his body so his underwear was above her. "Hey, feel like...sucking me off?"

Velvet didn't say anything and reached up to pull the fabric away. As soon as Spike's 2 big ones were above her mouth...

"Spike? You can put them in my mouth now." 'HOLY SHIT, I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW DRAGONS HAD 2 OF THEM!'

Spike slowly lowered his dicks into her mouth.

Velvet had to relax her jaw muscles and throat as she gagged a little from having both cocks stuffed into her mouth.

Velvet then started to move her head up and down on both.

"Whoa...th...that feels great!"

Velvet tried to move her head as best as she could while licking between both cocks.

Spike then wrapped his tongue around her clitoris, receiving a muffled moan from Velvet. He started teasing the clit as Velvet quickly adjusted to having her mouth stuffed and began moving her head up and down faster while alternating her tongue between tips.

'Holy crap! Even stuffed, she can really pleasure a guy.'

'Spike, it might be your youth, but...you're so much better than Night Light!'

Velvet kept sucking and licking Spike's twin dicks while Spike started to lightly bite down on her clit.

'Gyah! So sharp!'

She moaned around his cocks as feeling her clit get teased like that made her cum. After she came, Spike then sped up his thrusts.

"Tap on my butt if I'm hurting your jaws."

Velvet actually kept her jaw relaxed after feeling some strength leave her from the orgasm she just had.

'*gasp* I can feel your dick pulsing!'

Spike groaned as he stopped thrusting and kept his dicks in Velvet's mouth as they started twitching.

Velvet then felt dual streams flow straight down her throat. The twin volcanos' eruptions didn't stop for until 20 seconds. Spike then slowly and gently took his dicks out of her mouth.

"Sorry if that was too much." apologized Spike seeing Velvet's mouth had been flooded.

She then swallowed. "It's okay, been a while since I drank sperm. Yours has this special taste to it...could it be the minerals from the gems you've eaten? Also, you've surely look to be pent up with all of this cum."

"Well it helps that I haven't been masturbating since I last saw you."

"Aww, you're such a sweetie." She complimented.

Spike then put the condom on one of his cocks as Velvet reached down and spread her anus open.

"Oh Spiiiike." She said in a low voice, waiting for him. "I want you in me!"

'Wow, her call sounds like Twilight.'

Spike aimed his condom covered cock at her anus before he started pushing forward. Spike then teased by grinding his dicks against her holes.

"Spike! Don't tease me!"

"Fine, I'll stop."

Spike then proceeded to thrust inwards!

"AHHHH!" moaned Velvet at feeling one of his dicks stuff itself inside her ass with the other stuffed inside her pussy.

"So? Feel like a reborn virgin after such a long time."

"Yes Spike! It feels like heaven!"

"Well it gets better!" he growled at the end as he gripped her hips and began to eagerly thrust in and out of her tight holes. As Spike began pounding her, Spike then turned her on her side!

"What are you doing?"

"I was curious to see what it's like to do someone sideways. And look, the crystal walls should give you a nice view!"

Velvet looked and blushed at seeing Spike's cocks buried in both her holes. "Spike, keep going!"

"Of course I will!"

Velvet felt her mind go blank as Spike managed to bury his dicks in her with each thrust, making her body shake with pleasure.

Spike enjoyed the look on Velvet's face as he was pleasuring her! That's when Spike began spanking her ass! Making her gasp a little.

"You tightened up from me spanking you? You're the real pervert." teased Spike.

"This? Coming from a newb? Ha...I laugh at you." Her ha's sounded more like unfs as Spike thrusted into her .

"And yet you're shaking under me." he countered.

"Come ooon Spike! You have no idea how much I missed this!"

Spike then bent his upper body down and whispered into Velvet's ear: "Well, it's good you're getting it from someone who out classes your husband, isn't it?"

"Yes! It feels so much better! Don't stop!" she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Spike said before turning her on her back and then began going faster!

"OH CELESTIA!" she cried out letting her tongue hang out as Spike slam into her without restraint.

"Are you ready for a 4th?" Spike asked with closed eyes as he kept up the pace!

"YES! Give me another baby!" she moaned gripping the sheets.

Then with his last few hard thrusts...

"I'M CUMMING VELVET!" Spike shouted as he fired his load into her.

Both groaned as Spike's dicks flooded her pussy and ass.

"Oh, it's hotter than last time!"

Then, after Spike's 2nd load was done, they both collapsed

"Wow...' panted Velvet.

"I know, wow..."

Both were feeling exhausted as the alcohol helped ease them into sleep.

Soon, the party ended and Twilight went to sleep with Flash. Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"Sister, what are you doing?" Asked Luna who was wearing a sash that said: "Drinking Queen." on it.

"Oh, you know, writing up divorce papers." Celestia replied.

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand."

"I am your twin sist...wait, what are you doing?" Luna asked as she was getting shoved out of Celestia's private study.

"Lulu, just don't worry about it, I've got this all under control." Then she slammed the door in Luna's face.

Then, without questioning it, Luna just went to bed.

"Ha ha...soon, I shall be Spike's one and only mom!"


	5. Chapter 5

A velvet silver lining

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Spike & Twilight Velvet made love on the night of Twilight's b-day party, let's see what's been going on with Night Light and his business trip.

Said stallion had decided to head out after unpacking at his hotel and headed down to a great bar to relax. Him and a friend from work had gone down to the strip club for some fun.

Right now Night Light was sitting at the bar with a half full glass and a flushed face.

"Ooooh yeah! This is a way to relax! Strippers, *hic*a great pal and no wife or kids!" He said in his drunken state.

"Hey cutie. Why are you sitting here all alone?" purred a feminine tone beside him. He turned and saw the mare was slightly taller than the other strippers, had a Red coat, green mane, white eyes but not blind, white silk gloves, green lingerie, and a Christmas tree cutiemark.

"Well babe, maybe if you did a little somethin' somethin' for me,*burp* I'd tell you." He said, while offering her 10 bits.

"Let me take you to our private rooms." she grinned pulling him by the arm near the back.

His friend watched as she pulled him into the room. 'This can't be good, I gotta stop him from crossing that line.'

His friend tried to follow, but that's when...

"Hey, feel like taking us for a spin?" The identical G-cup quadruplets asked.

'Fuck!' "Night Light! Don't do it!"

Night Light couldn't hear his friend due to the blaring music. He and the stripper entered a room that blocked out all the loud noise.

"So, tell me what's up." She said as she stripped his belt off.

"Just goin through a rough time." he got out.

"Lemme guess, your wife giving you problems?"

"No it's not her. It's just *hic* we're goin through a rough patch." he got out.

"Have you been neglecting to give her love?" She asked as she nibbled on his neck.

"Hey, I get exhausted after work, you know!"

"Hmph, how long has it been since you touched her?" She asked before kissing him.

"Well, maybe a month or two." he replied trailing a hand down her thigh.

"That's what all guys say, when really, it's been years!" She said as she grabbed Night Light's shaft.

"Ah, alright! Truth is, I kinda started getting tired being married." he admitted with a groan.

"When'd you start losing interest?"

"After our kids moved."

"Ooh, you're older and more experienced than I thought."

"Well what about you? Why'd you go and pick a job like this?" he asked squeezing her ass.

"My college diploma certified me for this kind of job of course, and of course I got tons of cash for a nice house."

"Well what say we get to the best part?" suggested Night Light with a grin.

"Oh, not yet, tell me more."

"Like what?"

"Did you 2 have a fight?"

"Yeah. She got gussied up right before I had to go to this business trip."

"You couldn't fool around for a little while?"

"Yeah, I had to be on time!"

"Hmph, aren't you just pathetic?"

"What are you, a marriage doctor?"

"My ex-husband was."

Then that's when all of Night Light's body froze. "So, you think it's time to end it?"

"Well if you're more focused on business, can find time for a stripper on said business trip, but can't find time for some fun with your wife, maybe it is time to end it."

"Yeah, and heh...I'm not just a bad hubby, but a bad dad as well considering it's my daughter's birthday."

"Wow. If you want to fix anything, it should be the relationship with your kids."

"I guess I could. I'll make sure to get something nice for my daughter when I get back."

"Good. Now let's take a peak." purred the stripper unzipping his pants. The stripper then pulled out his wallet with her white gloves.

"Hey! Gimme my wallet back!"

"If you're getting the deluxe package, it's gonna cost more than 10 bits." she replied keeping the wallet away from him.

"*sigh* Fine! But you"re getting spanked on the house after!"

"Deal! Now, I wonder if you care enough to have a pic of your..." Then as she found the pic. "...fam...ily...you're Princess Twilight's da-dad?!"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that." spoke Night Light who forgot due to the drink.

"Well, looks like you'll get some special treatment." She said.

"Sweet." he grinned. He then threw her to the bed and then began groping her!

"Don't worry cutie. We've got all night." purred the mare as Night Light cupped her breasts and marveled at the soft feeling.

"Oh I know, my coworkers told me these trips are month long! Ha ha...to think I rejected a vacation with my wife to have fun with my bros and then sleep with hoes!" Then he began motor-boating the whore's breasts.

The mare giggled and reached down before rubbing the palm of her hand against his slowly hardening cock.

"Whoa! You got cold hands!"

"Well, you are my 1st guy for the night."

"Even better." this time he started licking one of the nipples while kneading the groping the other breast.

The stripper then massaged Night Light's balls. Night Light tingled from the sudden switch.

"So, wanna skip the foreplay and get right to the fucking?" asked the mare teasing the tip of his cock.

"Of course! You ain't my wife! You're getting paid to do this!"

"Very well then." She got up, went to the nightstand, and then pulled out a bunch of condoms.

Night Light sat there as she crawled back over and slid the condom on with her mouth. "Impressive, but you're still getting spanked afterwards."

"I'm counting on it."

The mare lined the tip up with her pussy before lowering down and moaning at feeling the cock push in. Night Light grabbed her by the ass and then slammed her down!

"Oooh!" moaned the mare as Night Light didn't hesitate to start moving up.

The stripper then felt her already secreting juices.

"Cumming already? But I'm a professional."

"Back in high school I was the Night Juicer because ladies would feel some sort of magic we stallion unicorns have during sex and I had the most of that kind of magic that makes the ladies much wetter." He explained.

"And you didn't do this for your wife?" she panted trying to keep moving her hips.

"Like I said, I'm tired when I get back from work." Night Light then levitated them. "So, ever had any unicorns take you to the mile high club?"

"N-no, only pegasi,*moan!* Why?"

"Because, once I flip us over, you'll always remember your best time up here with unicorn after I'm through!" He gripped her hips before he started pulling back with only the tip in before slamming back and repeated the rhythm.

"Oh, yeah baby! Right there!" the stripper told him before wrapping her arms around him.

He latched his mouth on one of her nipples and began sucking and swirling his tongue against the nipple while pushing in as far as he could with each thrust.

'I love this! I hope the condom breaks so he has reason for...what am I saying it's Trojan! Of course it wont break! Eh, guess I'll just hope for him to come back next time.' The mare bucked her hips against each of his thrusts as Night Light moved onto the other breast before he continued sucking and licking the nipple.

Night Light began spanking her in the air! The stripper who is strangely still unnamed at this point then squeaked from being struck.

"Damn. You just got tighter." groaned the stallion as he kept spanking each cheek.

"I'm gonna cum." she panted bouncing against his hips faster.

"Me too! Now watch this!" Night Light then shook his hips in sync with her's.

The stripper then began gritting her teeth and drooling as Night Light relentlessly humped her!

She cried out as her juices sprayed out onto his waist as he groaned and started filling the condom with his sperm. The stripper could feel the condom's warmth as it filled within her.

Night Light lowered them on the bed before they laid down and panted from the sex.

"That...was awesome!"

"Yeah..."

"I'll give you the bits I owe yah, but 1st, I'll get my dick outta you." Night Light carefully pulled the condom out, but that's when they both discovered that the condom had popped!

"What the? B-but I made sure to leave an air bubble!"

"Hmmm...it's probably because of how you neglected your wife for years and now have to pay for it because of the years of your pent-up spunk."

"Oh man. This is not good." Night Light panicked. He sat at the edge of the bed as he face palmed.

"Don't be sad, you were gonna dump her anyways right?"

"Well, yeah, but knocking you up after just meeting you? I should have seen that coming."

"It's not so bad, us whores have to deal with these kids whenever someone fucks and runs."

"Yeah, but..." Then he looked at his wedding ring. "What am I gonna do now? I can't rescue you from this life and I don't want to move out of my nice house in Canterlot!"

"What makes you say you can't save me?"

"Are you tired of this life?" He asked. "If I do go through with the divorce, you could come with me if I get the house."

"Are you saying that so you don't have to feel guilty, or because you actually care." she asked in a serious tone.

"Listen..."

"Rudolph."

"Rudolph, I don't want to leave a kid without both parents...and I don't want the kid to grow-up around...this kind of place...could you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Good, truth be told, I didn't live in Canterlot until we moved there when I was 8...the place me and my folks lived was...horrible. My dad bailed on my mom when I was 5 and the only job my mom could find was being a stripper who I was unable to save...*an echoing gun shot*so my aunt and uncle from Canterlot took me in, I grew up with a happy normal life where I met my 1st friends especially ...my wife, after moving out of that horrible neighborhood, I promised myself that I'd never abandon my kids."

Rudolph was stunned at that and calmly pulled him into a hug. No words...she just kissed him.

"Thank you for understanding..."


	6. Chapter 6

A velvet silver lining

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and the sun's rays slipped into Spike's room and over to the bed The light hit the eyelids of Twilight Velvet, forcing her awake from her slumber.

She groaned and turned on the other side and smiled at feeling a firm chest against her. She then removed the sheets to reveal her bed partner. Her eyes slowly widened to see the naked form of Spike.

'Okay, so he did far more then escort me around the party last night, he also escorted me to bed...his bed.' While Velvet was surprised, she didn't try to move away.

Spike then yawned awake as he stretched.

"Hmm, damn hangover." he groaned as his right arm draped over someone beside him.

He looked over to see a surprised yet stunned Twilight Velvet. He looked down and his own eyes widened at seeing her naked form. Spike's morning wood was more like morning steel!

"G...good morning." 'Holy shit! I hope Twi doesn't...no scratch that, Shining Armor doesn't kill me!'

"Hi Spike." smiled Twilight Velvet.

"Wow...what a night..."

"Yeah, it was certainly something when we made whoopee didn't we?"

"Ha...yeah, so was last night a good reason for you to divorce?"

"Well, to be honest, I should be shocked, but I kinda like waking up like this." she smiled on his chest.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and the fact you shot your sperm into me, I'm gonna be staying here a while."

"Oh shit! I might have knocked you up!" he panicked a little at the thought.

"It's okay, I'll make sure they don't stomp you into mulch."

"But what about Night Light?"

"We never touched other after all of you moved out, I wouldn't be surprised if he had sex with some whore!" She joked.

"But he wouldn't do something like that, would he?"

"Who knows what he's doing behind my back during his business trip!"

Meanwhile at a certain hotel room...

Night Light awoke one morning to see Rudolph lying next to him. 'It was a fierce battle to get her out of the stripper business last night, but thank Celestia my coworkers and boss saved us last night!'

Rudolph slowly opened her eyes and saw Night Light. "Mmmorning my blue miracle." She said with a seductive tone. "Thanks for taking down my pimp and freeing all of us from him last night."

"No problem." he smiled before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"So, what are you gonna do about your wife?"

"She'll understand...but I hope I can get my kids to not kill you for being a home wrecker."

"Well, let's just see."

So after the month ended, Velvet and Night Light met at their home to discuss the divorce. Twilight Velvet and Night Light sat on a couch with their kids across from them after calling them they had something important to discuss with them.

"Twilight." said Night Light.

"Shiny." said Velvet.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"We have something to tell you, that might not like." said Velvet.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"Well..." Began Night Light.

"Go-on, tell us." 'Why is my hear racing so fast?'

"We're getting a divorce." revealed Velvet.

Twilight's eyes went wide and Shining Armor fell over on his side!

"WHAT?! Why?!" They shouted.

"Well, the spark between us just isn't as strong as it use to." replied Night Light. "It went out after you guys moved out. Don't be guilty, I just didn't feel like making love to your mom."

"But sex isn't everything. I mean, I'm sure you two still enjoy time with each other, right?" asked Twilight who was a little in denial.

"He never finds time for me after work Twilight, not even when I asked if he'd like to go on a vacation."

"And it's also because I just feel like me and her have different interests after so many years."

Twilight then felt sadder as Shining was holding his hurting heart.

"Look, we might not be together anymore, but we'll always love you too no matter what."

"Y...you will?" Asked Twilight.

"Of course we will sweetheart." Replied Night Light before hugging her.

Velvet hugged Shining and rubbed his back.

"Now...umm...there's some other news we have to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"Someone came in me during your birthday party." announced Velvet.

"And I came in a whore during my business trip." Night Light announced.

"Okay, I'm getting out of here!" Said Shining Armor.

"Son, wait!"

"No, I've lost respect for you old man!" Shining got up and stomped out of the room with Night Light sighing.

"So...who were your partners?" Asked Twilight.

"Well the mare I met is named Rudolph."

"Okay...and mom?"

"Spike."

That's when Shining Armor ran back in just in time for all 3 to go: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yeah." nodded Velvet.

"*sounds*" Went Shining Armor before he unleashed his rage. "I'm gonna..."

"Kill Spike, and I'm disowning you as my son."

Shining was so tempted to forget about the threat and tackle Spike. That's when Velvet and Night Light poked either side of Shining Armor's neck.

"Ack!" Shining Armor then fell.

"Ha, just like when we stopped our old friend Jordon from beating up Francis back in High School."

Shining armor was then temporarily foaming at the mouth from the sudden double nerve jab!

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, he'll reel back."

"Wait, what are you doing here Spike?"

"Me and Rudolph were waiting in the kitchen to reveal ourselves."

Twilight then walked over to Spike and Rudolph.

"Promise me you'll tale care of mom?" Asked Twilight with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will."

"Good, as for you." she turned towards Rudolph.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm a rescued whore, I won't cheat on your dad, promise."

"Alright, but if I find out you lied and cheat, I'll banish you somewhere much farther than the moon."

And so, all 6 hugged, but Shining Armor then broke out of his paralysis.


	7. Chapter 7

A velvet silver lining

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After what had occurred, Twilight Velvet moved in with Spike and Twilight. She and Spike shared one room since she said it was easier to sleep cuddling him.

"So my scaley king, what do you feel like doing today?" She asked.

"Well, since our 1st date ended beautifully, why not go on a 2nd date?"

"I'd love to." she smiled. Spike and Velvet then kissed. "Well, just I'll go freshen-up in the shower." She said.

"Can I join? We can play prison showers."

"*giggle* you silly dragon." They kissed once more before she left to get cleaned up.

Spike then got up to make breakfast. He made sure to make two daisy sandwiches for Twilight and Velvet while putting aside some sapphire toast to the side for himself.

After enjoying a good breakfast, both put on casual clothing.

"Okay Twilight, we're off."

"Don't be out too late."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He grinned at the end while hugging Velvet close.

'I never expected this to happen.' Twilight thought as she went back inside the castle.

Spike and Velvet were walking down the road, holding hands.

All the while other ponies took notice.

"Whoa, isn't that Princess Twilight's mom?"

"What's she doing holding Spike's hand?"

"I heard them fucking when I was trying to find the bathroom to tinkle."

"I thought she was married."

"Damn, my boy Spike has become a literal motherfucker!"

"Don't worry, my friend also said he heard her consider divorce."

"You sure it wasn't his dick making her say that?"

"Hey, anyone feel like buying some bootlegged video games?"

They both kept walking while sticking close to the other. Eventually, they found themselves at the park. They found a nice bench to sit down and watch ponies play as Velvet rested her head on his chest. Spike smiled and then thought of something. "Hey Velvet?"

"Yeah Spike?"

"Wanna carve our names in a tree? We can use my claws."

"Ooh, that sounds fun." she smiled.

So they found a nice oak tree and carved rather unfortunate initials onto the tree and circled it with a heart.

Spike the Dragon's initials: S.T.D and Twilight Velvet being T.V. So it said: STD + TV in a heart on a tree.

"Think somepony is gonna get the wrong idea?"

"Let them." Said Spike.

"Yeah, who cares? It's love after all, and it conquers all!"

"Not in Conker's Bad Fur Day, his girlfriend dead!" said Trahzo.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I like love, but...that phrase isn't always true you know?"

"Back to the scene!"

Okay, fine...just trying to disprove some things, anyways, as they turned around.

"Freeze!"

"Huh?"

"How dare you go on a date to the park...without bread for the ducks?" said the old stallion.

"I'm sorry, but what?" asked Velvet.

"Luckily I got some bread for yah, here!" He said as he handed them the bread.

"Okay?" responded Spike in confusion.

"Well, guess we can now feed the ducks."

"Hey." greeted a goose.

"No! YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!"

"Did you just call me a..."

*bang!*

"Gotcha!"

"Oh yeah I forgot, it's goose season." Spike said.

Then they threw bread crumbs at the ducks. While they did that, Spike was too close to the edge and accidentally fell in.

*splash!*

"Spike, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the water's fine! Come-on in!" Spike said as he pulled her in with him.

*splash!*

"Ah! Spike, you better swim fast!" growled Velvet.

"Oh please, you're gonna cheat with your magic, like with Night Light." He joked.

"You'll pay for that!" Then she splashed water all over his face.

"Ha! Take this!"

Both kept up the splash fight while laughing.

"Hey! Get outta the water!" shouted a cop.

"Oh sorry Rumble."

"No way! Get rid of the Popo guys!" Scootaloo and Rumble's son said to the other children. "Water balloons...ready, aim...fire!"

"Ah! Dammit! You're grounded for this young man!"

" and , get run, we'll take care of the Popo!"

Both climbed out while running away and laughing.

"That was awesome!" Spike commented. "Achoo!"

"Yeah...achoo!"

Spike and Velvet were sneezing.

"Alright, alright, let's go, the day is still young."

"So, wanna check out some jewelry? I mean, we are getting married eventually." Velvet told him as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey, how do I know it's mine?" he teased.

"He's a real charmer that one!" joked Sweetie Belle and Button Mash's daughter.

"I noticed." smiled Velvet playfully slapping Spike for his comment.

So they checked out some rings.

"1st Flash the waifu thief, now Spike the wife thief?"

"Spike the Homewrecker!"

"Oh-look, the dragon has kidnapped the damsel."

"Hey Lois check it out, I'm one of those Indian Elephants. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed Peter Griffin.

Spike proceeded to kick said fat man out of the scene.

"Don't let it get you down Spike, they don't know the true story."

"I know, it's just that, I wish there was some sort of sign that shows we're doing the right thing being a couple."

Then it began raining.

"Ooh, a sunshower, did you know in Japan that it's called the Fox's Wedding?"

"Well, thank mom for that sign."

"Hey! Catch!" called out Diamond Tiara on her carriage saying just married.

Velvet then caught the bouquet. "Ooh, and here's another good sign, but aw our clothes and right after you just dried them."

Spike and Velvet rushed off to find someplace dry. They then found refuge in Su...

"Closed? Dang it!"

Okay, guess Sugarcube Corner is out of the question. So Velvet used her magic to warp them back to the castle.

"Much better."

"Now that was fun."

"Yeah, so after we get changed, I'm making us some hot coco."

"Can I have some 'cream' in mine?"

"Good one, but your cup may take a while."

"Then let me help." Velvet then got down on her knees and readied the cream for her hot coco.

'If this is what my life will be like...' Spike thought.

'If this is what my new life will go...' Velvet thought.

'Then I think I've found true happiness!'

"Hey Spike, mom, you home I was just baking some...cookies..." Twilight then fainted when seeing her mom sucking Spike's dicks!


End file.
